battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-32153776-20160805222109/@comment-27404954-20160813145248
'- South Africa, Low Earth Orbit - ' Three medium-size UAC fleets drop out of slipspace right within the Protoss fleet, as the Protoss had not bothered with warp disruption, and split into several groups to surround the core of the Protoss fleet. The main UAC cores of the fleets, composed of six Sigma Octani, ten Divine Punishments, and three Rhm Borsigs tear into the Protoss heavy ships at point-blank range. The Resurgent goes down first under concentrated fire, then the Dreadnoughts, soon followed by the Spires of Obliteration. The rest of the Protoss fleet soon attempts to react, but the Fifth through Eigth Fleets are composed primarily of battlecruisers and above; the smaller ships' weapons simply rebound off of their armor. The UAC fleets leave the L1s and below for AFOH to deal with, as AFOH has the combat capabilities to destroy said ships. Meanwhile, Twilight Epitaph-class battlecruisers employ their MACs to devastating effectiveness; with every shot, another Protoss ship cracks and goes down. While the Protoss fleet might have the advantage in numbers, most of their numbers were useless against the UAC fleet. Realizing this, the Protoss switch the focus of their heavy ships to the UAC's heavies, but the Protoss lasers simply... dissipate when coming within a certain radius of any of the large capitals. Onboard the UAC Fallen's Epitaph, ''Vice-Admiral Caelum pumps his fist in the air, rejoicing in the final affirmation of the wave nullification technology. Flashing a crooked smile to his crew, William leaned forward in his seat. "Finish them!" As one, the UAC bridge crew shouted "Yes, ''sir!" From UAC Justice-class arsenal ships, thousands of MCMs were launched, some tipped with SHIVA nuclear warheads. The MCMs went towards the Viscounts, Parabolas, Swords of Karass, and Agamemnons, destroying the rest that had survived the Twilight Epitaphs' targeted fire support. The main body of the UAC fleet completed its wheel around, the three fleets forming a perfect circle around the decimated and -- now -- largely impotent Protoss fleet. They open fire once more in devastating volleys, MK6B MAC cannons finally finishing off the last of the Eternal Sorrows and Pearls of Fate. With the entirety of the main Protoss fleet-core now composed of drifting wreckage and burnt-out hulks, the UAC fleet turned its attention to the rest of the Protoss fleet, firing off a long blast from all availible x-ray synchotron weapons to disable them... '- South Africa, in-atmosphere -' Another fleet drops out of slipspace, just above the Eirennes -- the missing Seventh UAC Fleet from the orbital conflict. Any Eirennes that attempted to take off from their landing sites were brutally torn apart by the UAC underside guns, or simply rammed, their toughness insufficient to protect themselves from the hull of a UAC Charon-class battleship. Drop pods rain down from the skies, carrying ODSTs behind enemy lines to wreak havoc on their deployment areas and destroy any mechanized units, along with a half-company of SPARTANs to hunt down and kill the enemy commanders and coordinators. Both normal Warthogs and Gauss Hogs accompany them, charging Protoss concentrations and splitting them apart. M9 Grindell units set up on high ridges, brought down by Pelican dropships, and begin sniping any Protoss tanks, using precision targeting software to locate the heat signatures of crew within the turret and drop them one by one. HT-01 and HT-02 hovertanks are also brought down in cages underneath more Pelicans and form up with AFOH mechanized units, providing armored support to those divisions. Meanwhile, higher above in the Seventh Fleet, Macharian and Athens-class carriers deploy their mix of Rapiers and Longswords, the Rapiers engaging normally as their manueverability is on par with Protoss fighters, the Longswords using battle-tested "Boom and Zoom" tactics to outplay the Protoss fighters with the Longswords' superior armor and weaponry. Soon, the Protoss have almost no remaining air effectiveness compared to the combined UAC-AFOH forces, and their ground forces were pinned down at their beachheads by the Allied task force. The Protoss still had ground forces, to be true, but all it was was a slower death of attrition than a fast one. Overall, the situation on the ground was hopelessly dire; the Protoss commander was dead somewhere the Protoss troops had been pushed back from long ago, and the UAC troops were slowly whittling down their most important troops before working their way downwards, cultivating fear and disorder. Above Africa in orbit, the situation was less so, but the Protoss small-ships were drifting engineless at the moment and were under full assault without any sort of heavy support remaining. This may very well mark the end of another war before it could truly begin.